Everything's Changing
by simply-susie05
Summary: Everything is changing. Ron has changed, Hermione has changed, and although he doesn't realize it, Harry has changed too. With these new differences will they be able to remain friends, or will their world crash and burn? My first fanfic, please R&R!
1. Everything Changes

Disclaimer: All Characters Belong to the marvelous J.K. Rowling, except Tony. He is my own special invention .

Authors note: This is my first ever fanfic. I've tried to make it different from most other Harry Potter Fan Fictions, I haven't found anyone thus far that's put the same spin on it.

_A house in Ottery, St Catchpole_

Ron took sharp breaths, shuddering as Tony's smooth hands caressed his face. "Tony," he gasped, "I don't think we should go so fast. I mean, I only just came out of the closet; no one even knows I'm gay yet!"

Tony smiled up at Ron, his deep brown eyes twinkling. "I can feel it, Ron. You know what you want, and so do I. Don't fight your feelings, just go with it." Tony grabbed Ron's T-shirt and pulled it off over his lover's head, before taking off his as well. He reached up and ran his fingers slowly through Ron's red hair as they moved in closer and kissed.

At first they just stood there, lips pressed against each others, before Ron slowly opened his mouth. Their tongues slipped slowly in and out, circling in a dance of passion. As they kissed Tony's hands moved downwards, fumbling with Ron's zipper. Ron pulled out of the kiss, Staring as his pants were pulled down to reveal his love heart boxers.

Tony pulled his own leather pants off. The two boys stood in their boxers, and suddenly Ron was excited. They both pulled their boxers off, and spent a moment to stare at each others manhood. Before Ron knew what was happening, Tony was on his knees sucking on Ron's quivering member.

Ron shuddered with pleasure and arched his back, running his long fingers through Tony's thick brown hair.

_Two hours later…_

Ron snuggled closer to his lover, dripping with sweat from the passionate sex they had had. "How am I going to tell the guys I'm gay?" He asked, stroking Tony's side.

Tony looked up into Ron's eyes. "You can do it, baby. I mean, you told me you were a wizard." He sighed. "I'll miss you so much while you are away."

Ron kissed his lovers forehead. "We can still write! I gave you that owl, just tell your parents you really wanted one. I swear I will write to you all the time."

Tony frowned. "Of course we will write! But I won't be able to feel your soft touch, to look into your eyes, or to make love to you!"

Ron's eyes twinkled. "That's why we have right now!"

The two boys fucked each other for another hour before Ron put his clothes on and walked home to the Burrow from the village of Ottery, St Catchpole.

_At a Warehouse in London…_

Hermione rubbed up against Todd, pushing her breasts against his chest and her hands traveled down to caress his ass. Blinding green and blue neon lights flashed all around them as they bumped into hundreds of other crazed dancers in the abandoned warehouse now known as "Club Rave."

Hermione's eyes were wide open; she was drunk out of her mind and high on crack. Todd kissed her passionately, ripping her shirt of and pushing her to the ground where they continued to make out in the middle of the dance floor. After ten minutes, Hermione got up and pulled her shirt on, before stumbling over to Anton, who monitored the drinks. He was busy on the floor with two girls, so Hermione got herself a Vodka and stumbled back to the dance floor.

Sitting on his "throne" in a back room, Big Z wore only leather pants and a huge fur coat. His hair was spiked into a Moehawk, and tattoos marked his perfect body. Big Z "owned" Club Rave, but he spent most of his time making the drug exchanges. A certain girl named Hermione Granger was one of his biggest clients.

Hermione had traded her bush brown hair for straight, jet black locks. She was no longer the smart, school obsessed nerd. She was the smart, school obsessed, sexy party animal. And she loved it.

_No. 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging_

Harry crossed off another day on his self made calendar. It was only a week until he went back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. He couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione. It had been a long summer. A long lonely summer.

Well, not lonely, if you count Dudley as his gang. They had given him a lot of company over the holidays. Every single day.


	2. Reunions

Disclaimer: All characters, places, etc belong to J.K. Rowling

Authors note: Chapter two is up. I'm sorry It took so long, I was away for awhile, but I'll try to update more often.

Warning: This story contains language, sex, drugs, rape, homosexuality and some all around bad stuff so… you have been warned.

_Platform 9 ¾_

"Ron!" Harry called, dodging in between the many Witches and Wizards saying goodbye to their families. He flung himself onto his best friend, squeezing him tightly. Harry had buffed up a lot, and grown a few inches. He was now strong, with a six pack and decent muscles.

"Hi Harry!" Ron said, embracing his friend, trying not to notice the amazing muscles that were holding him. Harry looked at Ron's hair oddly, and Ron blushed. He had used some Muggle gel to spike his hair up. It looked good, but it was very different.

"Ron! Harry!" a voice squealed. The two boys spun around and their jaws dropped as Hermione came bounding towards them. Hermione's long, sleek black hair flew around her face as she scampered towards them.

She pounced upon them, squeezing them both extra tight in a painful bear hug. She looked Ron up and down and licked her lips all too obviously. Ron gave her an embarrassed smile.

"We'd better get on the train," Harry said, and the three of them heaved their luggage onto the Hogwarts Express. Once they were settled, Hermione pulled out three bottles of beer and passed them around.

"Is this Butterbeer?" Harry asked.

"Nah, pure Muggle Beer. I brought some Vodka, but I'm saving it for later." Ron and Harry exchanged stunned looks as Hermione continued. "So what did you get up to in the holidays, Ron? Meet anyone special?"

Ron blushed and nodded.

"Ooooh!" Hermione cooed. "Do tell!"

Ron smiled, thinking about Tony. "Thick brown hair, deep brown eyes, olive skin and the most incredible ass. Most beautiful person on Earth."

Harry smiled. "Good for you Ron. I had a quick fuck with some French girl who was on Holiday and that was it. I spent most of my Holiday being beaten up by Dudley. When he wasn't beating me up I was buffing up, so know I got this!" He pulled his shirt up to reveal a rock hard six pack. Hermione cheered while Ron tried not to look.

Hermione took a slurp of beer. I can to better than both of you. It's a bit of a long story but here we go.

"Towards the beginning of the holidays my parents started fighting a lot, especially at night after dinner. So one night I snuck out to get some fresh air. I met this guy called Rick. I was pretty upset about my parents, so her gave me some pills then took me to an abandoned warehouse called "Club Rave." It was awesome; there was loud music, booze, drug, and all around good times. It was a whole new world I had never experienced. My parents split up so I moved in with some guys I met at Club Rave. The bushy hair didn't really suit my new lifestyle, so I found a spell to straiten it, and then I died it black. I threw out all my nerdy, conservative clothes; they didn't really suit my lifestyle, and got new, sexy ones like this!" She stood up and spun around, revealing her itty-bitty-black mini skirt, red fishnet stockings and a black boob tube. "Anyway, one night I met the "owner" of Club Rave, his name is Big Z, and he gave me a free sample of some of his… merchandise. I'm telling you guys, taking ecstasy was amazing! It gives you this dizzying high! So I started doing some research about drugs and all that. I spent my nights partying and my days working very hard until I had success. I invented my own drug. I used a spell that I made up, as well as a potion, and voila. It was perfect. I called it spin, because when you snort it the world starts to spin. I don't want to tell you guys all about it, you have to try it for yourselves. Anyway, I started selling spin to Big Z for a pretty penny. And that was pretty much my holiday."

Ron and Harry stared at her. "Are you kidding me?" Ron asked. "You've changed, Herms, I mean you do drugs, you drink, do you smoke?" Hermione nodded and reached into her purse, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Want one?" She asked, extending the packet to the boys. Reluctantly the boys took the cigarettes and lighted them with their wands.

Harry inhaled for a moment, before holding the cigarette and looking at it somewhat disgustedly. "Well," he said quietly, "It seems everything's changing."

_You have no idea _Ron thought silently.

Well theirs Chapter two, I hope you like it. I spent awhile writing it because I wanted to be sure I could leave some things open for future developments.


	3. Potions

Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J. K. Rowling except the plot and unfamiliar characters.

Authors Note: This story contains language, sex scenes, homosexuality, drug use, rape etc. You have been warned.

"I'm famished!" Harry exclaimed as he, Ron and Hermione sat at their table for the dinner feast. "The Dursley's only give me bread and water!" Ron nodded, but couldn't relate. His mother always cooked his family huge, delicious meals.

Dumbledore gave his usual speech before the food appeared. Piles upon piles of Pork Chops, Steak and Kidney Pie, Roast Beef, Pumpkin Soup, Tomato Soup, Roast Potatoes, Steamed veggies and salads appeared before their eyes, along with many jugs of ice cold pumpkin juice.

All through dinner Hermione keep peeking up at Ron, which confused him for a little while before he caught on. Then he was frightened.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron were hounding Hermione for more cigarettes. "Please!" begged Ron desperately. "I need a smoke, I'm going crazy!" Harry nodded frantically.

Hermione laughed. "I don't have anymore. Don't worry," she added as she saw their faces fall. "I knew you would be addicted so I'm having three packets delivered in the post everyday." Harry gave a little whoop and Ron sighed with relief.

That night as the boys changed into their pajamas, Harry said to the other boys, "Doesn't Hermione look sexy with the black hair?" Seamus, Dean and Neville all nodded fervently while Ron merely said, "Mmmm."

"What's up with you man?" Harry asked. "The hair, the quietness, and for fucks sake Hermione is probably the sexiest fucking girl in the school and all you can say is 'Mmmmm.'"

Ron looked down, but surprisingly Harry didn't soften. "Pull yourself together dude!" He said, before pulling the curtains around himself. Ron and Dean exchanged funny looks before they too, along with Seamus and Neville, went to sleep.

The next morning Harry and Ron were awkwardly cool around each other, speaking very politely and avoiding eye contact. However the previous nights argument was forgotten as the post arrived and both boys craned their necks to watch a large Barn Owl swoop down in front of Hermione and drop a large package.

Hermione laughed at the eager looks on their faces. "Here ya go boys!" She said, ripping open the package and tossing them each a pack of cigarettes. Meanwhile, their timetables were being handed out. Harry groaned.

"First up we have a double period of potions!"

After breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione descended the familiar steps down into the dungeons for Potions. Snape seemed to be in an extremely vicious mood. "He got denied the Defence Against the Dark Arts job again!" Hermione whispered. "Some old bat got the job instead."

Snape was standing in front of the class, a very bitter look on his face. "NEWT potions will test you in many ways that you had not previously imagined. Although, admitted, I was not very happy with who was decided to be in my class, it is my job to teach and teach you I shall. You may have found the last five years of potions hard, but I guarantee, you have no idea.

"The potion of muting. This potion has the ability to silence even the most talkative person. Depending on the dosage, it can silence someone for five minutes, or the rest of their lives." There was a dreadful silence. "It is extremely complex, in fact I doubt any of you will be able to make it work successfully on your first attempt." He flicked his wand. "Instructions are on the board."

The potion of muting was indeed, extremely difficult. It had to be brought to the boil at exactly the right temperature or it would cause a loud bang, and boiling potion would spray everywhere. Even Hermione was struggling. The potion, which was supposed to be transparent seemed awfully cloudy. Harry and Ron were enjoying themselves thoroughly, every time they added an ingredient their potion would glow neon green for a moment, before returning to magenta. At the end of a very long lesson, Snape stood before the class again.

"I am disgusted. Not one of you produced a satisfactory potion today. Your homework, a three thousand word essay on the potion of muting, its properties, its origin and why it should never be confused with a potion of silencing, is to be handed into me by Thursday. We will attempt the same potion again next lesson."

On the way out, Harry and Ron groaned. "Three thousand words!" Ron exclaimed. "That's going to take forever." They looked over at Hermione for her reaction. But to their amusement she was scrambling through her bag for a cigarette.

_Well theres Chapter 3. I'm sorry it took so long. I have to admit, I've been ignoring the story. I have a towering pile of homework which is threatening to crush me, plus other personal issues. I'm sorry people. I will be trying to pay more attention to the story, adding loads of twists and turns to keep you all guessing. See you later!_

_Susie._


End file.
